


Our Italian Restaurant

by BananaWritings



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, Greens-OOC a little, adult au, buttercup has a son, professor dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaWritings/pseuds/BananaWritings
Summary: Buttercup is now 26 and living with her 5-year-old son and success of owning her own restaurant. The two are happy on their own until one night where a blast from the past changes everything that Buttercup worked so hard on to keep. does the blast come too strong or is it just what she needed?
Relationships: Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Our Italian Restaurant

“Bruce! Come down here, get your breakfast!” Buttercup yelled. She didn’t have time for this nonsense again. The poor little boy was always late. A tendency from her childhood but you would think that the trait didn’t have to pass down.  
“Sorry mommy!” he yelled as he flashed down the stairs. The cute little child that she’d come to adore sat in his usual spot at the breakfast bar. His pitch-black hair spiked up off the top of his head like his father’s. Damn, did she miss him? Bruce looked so similar to his father that it hurt her. She just shrugged and put her attention back on the little one.  
“Can I have pancakes pwease?” He asked so sweetly and with those giant green eyes of his. Buttercup just chuckled a little.  
“Yes pumpkin,” She said as she gave him his 3 small chocolate chip pancakes. Buttercup had just 4 normal sized pancakes and they both enjoyed them as they sat at the table. “Anything exciting for school today?”  
“Amy and I are being partners for the field trip today. I love the museum!” Bruce told his mother. Somehow the boy got some intelligence from somewhere to enjoy museums. Personally, Buttercup always hated it when Blossom dragged her into the museums of Townsville but little Bruce always loved to look at the art and old bones that were just collecting dust in there.  
Buttercup looked at the clock as she grabbed the plates. It was 7:20 am, perfect timing.  
“C’mon Bruce, time to get on the bus ok? You don’t want to miss the trip” she roughed up his hair a little. He flashed her a smile and used his super-speed to get to the door and sat as Buttercup collected her things.  
“All ready!” he beamed at her. She just smiled back and collected her suitcase for the day. She grabbed his hand and walked outside, locking the door behind her. Buttercup knew that no one would steal from a Powerpuff’s house but you can never be too safe in case of something happening. She just always thanked Blossom for making her lock the house when they were kids, never out loud of course.  
“Bye, mommy!” Bruce yelled as he flew into the bus. Buttercup just chuckled at him and waved to him as she watched him settle into his seat next to his best friend, Amy.   
Buttercup got into her car and drove herself over to Butcher’s Corner. After years of work and dedication in college, she became the best chef in the tristate area. She decided to start to learn how to cook when she was young, mostly helping out the Professor on his late nights when he was still working in the labs. Even though she was known as the toughest fighter, she still had a lot of compassion and love in her, after all, food is the window to the soul.  
The restaurant was closed until about 4 pm, meaning she had plenty of time to do her daily routine. She’d start by making the pasta dough, making the meatball mixture, and checking the shipment orders for all the supplies that would come in for the day. Ms. Bellum helped her start in the industry by giving her advice about owning her own business. Now she just comes in to get a free meal once a week and advise Buttercup if she needed something.  
The door opened to reveal Mitch, her long life best friend, doing his deliveries for the day. He was the head of shipments (including imports and exports of all goods). He was the only one allowed to take care of her shipments after a very long talk with him and the employee that decided to mouth off a Powerpuff because she told him that a red pepper was so rotten, she stuck her thumb right through it without any strength. After that, Mitch or someone that she approved of had to do her shipments every day.  
“Morning Butters, how are we this morning'?” he asked, making sure that she was in a good mood before pressing any other questions.  
“I’m good Mitch, just catching up on last night’s game. Once again the Tigers beat the lions and I am pumped. I just hope Townsville can keep up their lead so they can go into the Superbowl this year.” she said. Football was her favorite sport, it was so intense and exciting, plus it did connect her sisters in high school.  
They used to all go to the games to watch her boyfriend, at the time, play. He was the best defensive linemen in her town but also in the country (but she didn’t know that yet). He got drafted after high school and went on his own. He came back after a year, telling her that he was going to be there to support her through college, which he did, and after her college graduation, she got pregnant. She told him too, in her mind at least. He had dreams though, just waiting to be the best defensive linemen player he could be, and she understood it. She didn’t know that she was pregnant with his baby until 3 months later, throwing up every morning and missing three menstruation cycles. She was going to tell him but he just won the western conference for his team and saw him kissing another girl on television. They broke up before this, agreeing that he needed to do his own thing and she needed to do hers. She was happy for him but that little part of her always belonged to him. So in the end, she never did tell him, just hoping that Bruce wouldn’t need to know who his dad was because he wasn’t important.  
“Yeah, I hope that the guys can keep their motion up. Anyways, how’s the little monster?” Mitch asked. Buttercup just sighed. She did miss him, although she knew that he was in great hands, her sister being the kindergarten teacher for Townsville and lead director of field trips.  
“He’s good, birthday coming up soon. I’m guessing that he is going to want to be able to help my sisters and me with monsters this year. That or a new jersey of his favorite player, Butch.” she rolled her eyes at the idea.  
“Hey, you know Bruce loves Butch. They look similar, him being your counterpart after all. It also doesn’t help that it’s his father,” Mitch smirked at her. He was the only one that knew the identity of the little boy’s father. Even her sisters didn’t know, after all, she didn’t talk to her sisters about the baby until the day of labor when she needed them most. She loved her sisters but always worried that they wouldn’t accept that Bruce was the baby of Butch Jojo.  
“I know I just don’t want him to ask about his dad. It just would break my heart and I know that Butch could never be there for him.”  
“You never tried Butters,” Mitch said as he finished the delivery. He wiped off his hands on his pants and just smiled a little at her. “He’s not a bad guy. You know that. I bet he would love Bruce and if he knew that Bruce was his son, he would wrap him up into his arms.”  
“You say that but you know that every night that he is probably off with some random girl filled with STDs and just wanting to have sex all the time. What is the point of it anyway, it just hurts you after it happens,” She spoke as she was beating the beef for the meatballs. She knew he was probably just off engaged already to some hot model and being his normal flirtatious self.  
“Did you want the meat to be existent?” She heard Mitch's voice and snapped back to reality. She almost completely broke the bowl along with the meat. There goes another almost destroyed batch  
“Sorry, thanks, Mitch. I just.. I know I shouldn't let him get to me but this is why I have my baby and my sisters. I don't need a man in my life to be happy,” she smiled at him as she seasoned the meat. Mitch looked content.  
“Well, I guess you’re ok then. I’ll see you tonight for dinner right? 7 o’clock? Don’t forget the rosé this time!” he yelled as he walked out of the door. She was just happy that he still was in her life. Buttercup looked to see that it was already 9 am. She rolled up her sleeves and got back to work.  


Butch opened his forest green eyes. He felt his entire body ache after the long night of partying with his team and his brothers. He looked over to his right to see just an empty bed again. Every day for the past week, he’s been hoping to wake up to a beautiful woman lying there next to him like she did before but he never got it. Was there something wrong? He just wanted to be loved for him, the crazy and stupid him back in high school, the him that could be sweet if needed to be. Butch just groaned as he felt himself wake up.  
There was a knock on his bedroom door and he got up out of his bed. He threw on a pair of dark green plaid pajama pants and walked out to the breakfast bar. Brick was in the kitchen, just making some eggs for him.  
“Mornin,” he told his older brother as he sat down in the bar stool. His brother was wearing a pair of jeans and a red tee-shirt with his classic backward red baseball cap.  
“How did you sleep? Do you remember last night?” Brick asked. He couldn’t remember anything with this pounding headache that he had after the amount of tequila he drank.  
“There was a chick with blonde hair?” Butch replied. He just remembers a girl dancing on him and she was working what little she had. She was a good dancer, just kind of lame in bed. She was too easy, no fun.  
“Yeah, way to remember. You realize that we are heading home to visit Dad today right? You have a game tomorrow night against the Bears and Dad wants us to catch up with him.” Brick was a lawyer, more of an inventor if you ask him because he was so smart but Brick decided to go into law after an indent with their dad and the company he was employed by at the time. Brick now works for the most important person, Butch’s lawyer during the on-season and the offseason is where he works in Townsville as the top lawyer of special cases for the city.  
“Are we excited bro?” the other brother came in. Boomer was younger than him by two years and yet he was almost the same height as Brick. He was a lot leaner than the other two. Even so, he became a cop, after all, he did have superpowers and he could do whatever he wanted.  
“No dude, I just want to go back to bed and everyone to leave me the fuck alone,” Butch grumbled under his breath. Brick slid his eggs over to him and he started to eat them quietly. Butch just couldn’t understand why in the world his mind is playing tricks on him.  
“Butch, what’s wrong? You don’t have any ambition today. What happened?” Brick asked. Butch honestly didn’t know how to tell him.  
“I just feel like shit. I can’t focus on anything. I feel like a giant pile of mashed potatoes,” Butch replied.  
“I guess you just have to find her one day. Right now, you have to get dressed so we can go to Dad’s”  
“I’ll go get ready,” Butch said as he got up from the table and walked into his room. His room was messy but clean in its way, knowing where everything was. He reached into his draw and picked out a black muscle tee, letting his ripped arms show. He was extremely built, being a lead defenseman now for Townsville. He threw on a pair of dark blue jeans with a few tears on the knees. He threw on the dark green leather jacket that Buttercup got him when he first got drafted.  
“Trust me, this will look perfect on you, as long as you don’t rip it dumbass,” she told him the night they graduated. He got drafted on his dream team and he was just excited with his girl. She was just smiling that beautiful smile that she loved so much.  
“Baby, I want you to have this coat as a part of my heart, ok?” she told him as she had some tears forming in her eyes. He didn’t understand what she was saying. “You have to go on your own now, Butch. I will always be proud of you my love but you need to do what you love. I will always be here for you but I think it’s best if you go ok? Be the star you deserve to be. I love you, Butch,” She kissed him with so much passion, it hurt him when she pulled away. She had tears in her eyes, the only time that she had tears in was when the Professor passed away in his sleep the year before.  
He didn’t realize how long he was staring at the jacket until there was a little knock at the door and his little brother walked in.  
“You ready?” Butch just nodded and the three boys walked out of his apartment and started their drive to their father’s place for afternoon tea and a lovely dinner.  
“So are you boys happy to be home?” Mojo asked, having put four cups of hot tea down on the coffee table.  
“I’m happy when Butch isn’t trying to kill everyone in the league that I have to stop my work to make sure he doesn’t get bankrupt,” Brick spoke with real anger in his voice. Mojo just laughed a little and looked at Brick.  
“So when are we going to have more Jojo’s in the family?” The Boys all stopped in the middle of their sips. Brick was the first to respond.  
“Dad, we’re all bachelors. None of us have any sort of relationships currently, you know that” Brick was the first to respond. He seemed reasonable with the answer.  
“Brick, you are 28, you should have at least 2 by now” Butch and Boomer laughed as Brick’s cheeks flushed up. “Butch, you should have 1,” Butch just stopped laughing and looked down. “And Boomer, you should have one on the way.” Boomer was just quiet. Mojo just looked at the boys in almost a disappointing way.  
“Dad, it’s ok not to have kids by now, we’ll have them when we have them. The perfect girl hasn’t shown up yet ok?  
Butch agreed out loud. He disagreed since his perfect girl did show up, she just left him a long time ago. He knew that she was perfect, just perfect for him.  
“It's 6:30 and the reservation is for 7. Now, this is a new restaurant that became famous overnight. After a few connections, I Mojo Jojo, made reservations for the 4 of us. Please boys just enjoy, for this is a special occasion.”  
The boys were confused but soon enough it would become clear as the night progressed.  
The restaurant was packed, just how Buttercup liked it. There were reservations made from 4 months ahead in the books and all the chefs came on time, 3 pm sharp. She was a busy woman and never let her guard down as she turned in her cooking attire for some more owner clothing, insisted by her sister Blossom. Today was 7 years since the Professor's death and so all three girls, Mitch, and the baby Utonium gathered in the dining room at about 4 pm to commemorate the loss of their father and creator. Bubbles cried a little and Blossom had a few tears. Buttercup did not cry, although she was extremely compelled to after thinking about how Bruce would never get to meet his grandfather.  
The clock chimed 4, meaning that the sadness was over and now it is time to let service begin. In about 10 minutes, the restaurant was packed, mostly just reservations in the 50 person dining room and 20 person bar area. The game was on in the bar, but it was basketball tonight instead of football.  
Buttercup’s phone buzzed and checked the text. “I’m so sorry boss, our father had a stroke and he’s now heading to the hospital. We can still come in if you need us” -Bethany. One of her best waitresses just told her that she can’t make it. Shit. She replied, saying it was just fine and that she understood that it is a family emergency.  
“Hey BC, are you ok?” Bubbles walked over to her in her light blue dress. It had sunflowers on the bottom hem.  
“Three of my servers can’t make it tonight. I’m going understaffed.” Buttercup replied. She knew that something just had to go wrong. She always feels it is a family name thing.  
“We can do it,” Blossom came up behind her. She was wearing her dark pink summer dress, letting the hem reach her knee. It had a tighter top and a flowy bottom.  
“Are you sure girls? You guys just got off of work,” Buttercup asked. Blossom worked for the hospital in Townsville and Bubbles was the kindergarten teacher. She felt a pair of hands on her sleeve and saw the bright pink and blue eyes look into her soul.  
“We’re fine, let us put on some proper uniforms and we’ll start right away.” Ironically, the girls all started as waitresses at Otto-Time Diner during college. The three walked into the back and changed into the normal uniform, made by Buttercup herself. It was a white button-down shirt with a black pencil skirt or pants depending on what is appropriate for the person. Her sister wore skirts while she stuck with black pants, seeing she never wears skirts or dresses unless it is an extremely important occasion or event.  
The three sisters finished changing and started getting their notepads when there was a burst at the door.  
“Mommy? A man is asking for the owner,” Bruce’s voice shook with a bit of fear.  
“Stay with your aunties ok? I’ll take care of this,” She kissed his forehead and roughed his hair, getting his smile back on his face. She walked out and met the man in question. He was a taller, greasy-looking man with a greasy smile, black beady eyes, and a big belly.  
“Can I help you, sir?” She asked politely but he didn’t seem to get the memo.  
“I’m looking for the owner, not some cute waitress.” She gagged as he gave her a greasy grin.  
“I’m the owner of this establishment. Can I help you?” He looked at her as if she had two heads.  
“Haha, very funny little miss. Where is the owner? Isn’t this the strip joint in downtown?” The man asked as he moved closer to her. Buttercup didn’t want to show fear yet somehow, she was showing fear. She had powers for goodness sake but for some reason, he still scared her half to death  
“Sir, I am the owner here. This is a restaurant, not a gentlemen’s club. Please leave and have a good day,” she smiled a fake smile and tried to encourage him to leave. He didn’t like that so much. He spun and grabbed her arm so tightly, that even the X in her system couldn’t hold up to the bruising of it. She tried to punch him but he caught her fist and threw her to the ground. She tried to get up but he once again kicked her, giving her a real pain in her stomach. Now Buttercup was mad. She lifted herself off the ground and was about to punch him when a man was standing in front of her. He was nice and tall, muscular too, seeing as his muscle tee made his arms almost burst his shirt. He had black spikes for hair and dark blue jeans that made his ass look great. Fuck Buttercup! just get back to kicking this guy’s ass, she thought to herself.  
“I believe the lady said to leave her restaurant alone,” the gentleman said as the grease monkey was looking at Buttercup like a piece of steak and she just wanted to barf. The mysterious savior, once again, took the stranger’s shoulder and “gently” shoved him outside in the pouring rain. “Now don't you ever come back here again or I will personally hunt you down and wish you were never born.”  
The stranger left this time without a second glance. The man who had helped her turned back and looked at Buttercup.  
“Are you ok ma’am?” He asked her, the gentleness in his voice gave her heart aflutter. What was going on!? He grabbed her arm gently and lifted her off the ground.  
“Yes thank you. I just have to clean up. Thank you for your help. Although I am sure I could’ve taken care of it myself,” she smiled at him. He just laughed and smiled right back at her. He had his canines sharpened just a little and she found herself thinking about how sexy they made him. Buttercup shook her head to get the thought out.  
“Let me help you with that bruise ok?” He asked. His forest green eyes looked at her like she was the most amazing thing on the planet. She blushed and let him to the back room. Her sisters and son were luckily out of here when he was coming in. Buttercup could just imagine the snickers and comments she’ll get tonight after service.  
“Do you own this place?” He asked as he grabbed some ice from the freezer that was in the room. She kept a first aid kit in the back just in case of cuts but never fights, she thought. Those usually occurred outside.  
“Yeah, it has been my dream since I was a little girl and realized that when food makes people happy, it makes me happy. Although I should’ve been able to fight off that guy without a second thought. After all, Buttercup Utonium is still the toughest fighter,” she laughed at the name.“I guess I don’t deserve that name after tonight."  
Buttercup looked down at the bruise. The X in her system was doing its job, almost healing it in about an hour. Her handsome stranger looked up at her and lost the smile on his face. “You deserve that name Buttercup. You shouldn’t be afraid to ask for help though. Everyone gets scared sometimes, especially when they are treating you like garbage. You should’ve never been talked to like that. On my behalf of the male population, I am sorry for that douchebag.”  
Her lime eyes met with his forest green and she didn’t know what came over her. She grabbed his shirt and kissed him on the lips. They were soft and tasted like a deep red wine mixed with peppermint. She kept kissing him after he happily joined after a second of shock. He bit her lip with those teeth and she let out a soft moan. He pulled back to look at her eyes.  
“You are quite beautiful, Buttercup,” he said. The way that he said it triggered a memory in the back of her mind. She pulled away as she looked at his features again. Dark, spiky black hair, deep forest green eyes, a sweet smile that only came out on her when she was laughing at him, a built body. It couldn't be.  
There was a burst through the door and little feet ran over to the man.  
“Butch Jojo!?” Bruce yelled.  


“Hey, kid. What’s up?” Butch replied to the little boy. He was a little sad that someone interrupted their wonderful kiss that he and Buttercup shared.  
“You’re Butch Jojo! The greatest defensive tackle in the league! This is so awesome! Can I have your autograph” He gave Butch the big doe eyes and how could Butch refuse?  
“Bruce, what did we talk about when famous people come in? Please leave Mr. Jojo alone,” Buttercup said, a kind of tough voice emerged.  
“Sorry Mr. Butch,” Bruce said with a sadness in his voice.  
“Buttercup, it is ok. I don't mind,” Butch replied with his soft smile. Buttercup rolled her eyes just regardless, he saw a small smile emerge from her lips.  
“How about after dinner ok? Bruce, can you please lead Mr. Jojo back to his table. I bet his appetizers are ready,” she smiled at the little one and Bruce grabbed the man’s hand.  
“C’mon Mr. Butch! Mommy doesn’t want your food to get cold.”  
Wait. mother? Butch wasn’t expecting that. Buttercup had a child? How? Bruce led him to his table, Butch decided to ask a couple of questions and figure out this whole situation.  
“So how old is my biggest fan?” He asked and Bruce just smiled.  
“I am going to be 6, next week! Can you come to my birthday?” Butch just smiled  
“I can try, I need an address, date, and time.” Bruce just smiled and nodded. The smile seemed to have a real factor.  
“Is football your favorite sport?”  
“Yup! Mommy said that she would watch football when I was in her tummy and whenever her favorite player would come on, I would kick her in the tummy.”  
“Who is mommy’s favorite player?” Butch asked. He was hoping it was him but knowing her and grudges, she would have a new player and new lover too.  
“Her favorite player is number 7 on the Tigers but there is no number 7 so I think mommy is going crazy.” Butch just kept walking. She meant him, didn’t she? He wore number 7 when he was in Highschool and College. He switched over to 4 when he went into the league because that is his favorite number. Did that mean anything?  
“Do you have a dad?” Butch asked, curious about if there was a gentleman in her life. He wouldn’t be surprised because she was a real catch but there was no way that she was alone at this age.  
“No, mommy never told me but my aunties and uncle Mitch said that I don’t need a dad if I have two aunties and a mommy.” His heart dropped a little. Butch realized that’s Buttercup was probably heartbroken from the father. Whoever that guy was, Butch was going to give him a piece of his mind.  
“Bro, where have you been? Had to take a massive one?” Boomer said as the pair approached the table. Boomer and Mojo were sitting on one side while Brick and his spot were on the other.  
“No, just taking my time.”  
“He was saving my mom from a bad guy!” Bruce interjected. He laughed a little as his brothers looked a little shocked.  
“And who are you, little one?” Brick asked. He was always good with kids but never thinking that he would enjoy them. Bruce pulled over a chair from the side and sat down.  
“My name is Bruce! My mommy was in trouble and Mr. Butch here saves her! It was amazing! He was so cool too! Who are you guys?”  
“Well, we’re Butch’s brothers. I’m Brick and the blonde one is Boomer.”  
“Oh, that’s so cool! So do you play football too?” The little one asked. Butch sat down in his chair as the Jojos were joined for a couple of minutes by the young one. Bruce was entertaining and he had a little bit of a tick as Butch did. He was bouncing his leg up and down like Butch always does when he sits. It must be a similar problem.  
“Bruce! What are you doing bothering the customers? Do you know what your mom is going to say? I thought you were staying in the back with Uncle Mitch?” A cute redhead walked up to serve their appetizers. She had a long ginger ponytail with a red bow topping it and the waitress uniform on held her curves in so well.  
“Sorry, Auntie Blossy. I’m sorry, Mr. Butch. Mommy probably wants me back to go. Thank you for your time.” This little boy had such good manners. Butch just smiled at the little one and grabbed a piece of paper.  
“Here’s my autograph and my email ok? If you ever want tickets, don’t be afraid to ask, ok sport?” Bruce just nodded and smiled. He excused himself from the table and Butch watched Bruce walk to the back.  
“I can’t thank you enough. You just made his day Mr. Jojo. He is your biggest fan after all. Every year he cheers in the Super Bowl for you, even when you aren’t in it. My name is Blossom by the way,” she told Butch as she handed out the apps. Brick didn’t say a word as he just stared at the waitress.  
“It’s okay. He was such a good kid to have. Dinner is just my brothers, our dad, and I, right guys?” Butch nudged Brick and Brick nodded like a little kid not listening to anything they said.  
“So I have the fried ravioli, 2 house salads, and the bruschetta. Anything else for you gentlemen tonight?” Blossom flashed a smile and Brick just nodded.  
“May I ask you a question?” Butch spoke. Blossom just nodded. “Do you know who his father is? He told me that he didn’t have one.” There was a pain in Butch’s heart as he asked.  
“My sister never told us. She said that he was a gift from the Professor before he passed but we are adults, that’s not how it works.” She started to laugh and the table burst into laughter. “Hopefully she’ll tell us one day but right now I have more customers, please excuse me.” She looked Brick in the eyes and smiled. He just smiled back.  
She left and both brothers turned to Brick.  
“Brick, did you realize how much of a dork you made yourself look?” Boomer asked while he laughed. Brick just started eating his bruschetta and looked down as his face turned into the color of the tomatoes.  
“It wasn’t anything. I was playing it cool. You with Bubbles? You made a complete fool of yourself! Ha! You couldn’t even pronounce your words correctly,” Brick snarked. Boomer just started eating his salad aggressively.  
Mojo just watched as the boys bantered, knowing that this was going to happen. His special connection was with the bartender, Mitch. Ironically enough, Mitch and Mojo worked together in the shipments of lab equipment and he always gives Mitch a loaf of bread every week. Mitch had a feeling that the boys may be perfect matches for our heroines, as long as Buttercup didn’t blow their cover too much.

“Oh my god is he hot! You never told me that the Rowdyruff Boys got so attractive!” Bubbles exclaimed as the three were in the back for a minute, taking their dinner break. Blossom got her chicken fettuccine alfredo while Bubbles got her cheese ravioli with a primavera sauce.  
“I didn’t see his brothers, I was trying to leave his vicinity as soon as possible. I can’t believe I kissed that asshole,” Buttercup spoke. In all reality, she can believe it. Buttercup still had feelings for him after all of those years of being alone and trying to get over him.  
“I mean he has changed. You see that he donates to charity every year and he never gets into trouble. The entire Jojo clan hasn’t gotten into trouble since middle school. Quite impressive if you ask me.” Blossom said. Although true, she didn’t know that Butch loved her back as much as she shouldn’t.  
“It still doesn’t matter. Jojos are still Jojos. You know that.” Buttercup was trying to cover up for the feelings that she had.  
“But didn’t you see? They don’t cause any trouble. Plus Boomer is really cute. Maybe we could see each other more,” Bubbles seemed to be completely obsessed with this blonde boy.  
“Buttercup, maybe we do need to give them a chance. The boys are quite peaceful now, and all villains have even just stayed away without problems. We only have monsters now.” Blossom seemed to have a daze in her eyes, almost smitten with the redhead that was there.  
“Let’s get back to serving ok? I am going to check up on customers.” Buttercup spoke as she got up from her office chair. She walked out, not wanting to think about romance and just about business. The door opened and she walked out to the room being filled with laughter and the kitchen filling the room with great food. Everyone seemed extremely happy and no complaints so far. She saw Bruce sitting at the bar next to Mitch as he worked. Mitch was a great uncle to the kid, Buttercup just wished that he had never met his dad.  
“Mommy?” Bruce ran up to Buttercup and pulled on her pant leg. She picked him up and looked at him.  
“What’s up my little ball of spice?” He laughed at the nickname which made her smile. He always made her smile, even when times got tough for everyone, having some sweetness that she knew was from Butch, hidden under his toughness.  
“Where is my daddy?” she knew this day was going to come.  
“He can’t be with us today. He has his own life, but I bet he loves you very much ok?” she smiled at him but she knew it wasn’t enough.  
“But if daddy loved me, why can’t be with us?” Tears were falling down his face.  
“He needed to have some space. He’ll come back one day ok?” Buttercup felt tears start to form in the back of her eyes. She hugged Bruce close but he kept just pushing her away.  
She loosened her grip on him and he ran into the dining room. Buttercup cursed underneath her breath and ran after him. She walked casually into the dining room and took a sharp breath in. Bruce was in Butch’s lap, just crying into his shirt. Butch was cuddling his head to his chest and was calming him down. Butch was such a calm soul when he wanted to be. Buttercup should’ve known that this was going to happen.  
“I am so sorry Mr. Jojo. Are you ok?” Buttercup told him as she arrived at the table.  
“Oh, I am fine. He told me what happened.”  
“I want to live with him. He’s my daddy now!” Bruce yelled in the restaurant. Buttercup was now pissed. He knew better than to freak out in the restaurant.  
“Mr. Jojo is having dinner. Let him enjoy it and come with me please,” Buttercup responded, keeping her cool.  
“No! Mr. Butch is going to take me home and be my daddy. He would be a better parent than you could ever be, mommy!” Buttercup’s heart broke at this comment but she had to stay strong in public.  
“Bruce James Utonium, you are coming with me now,” Buttercup gave him the eyes that no kid ever wanted to see. Bruce got up off of Butch’s lap and grabbed his mother’s hand. He kept his head low and apologized quietly to the table.  
“I am so sorry about his outburst. Dinner is on the house tonight,” Buttercup spoke to the table. Buttercup walked away with Bruce into the back of the restaurant in the small room she kept for him in case he got tired or bored.  
“Now you think about what you did and said, Bruce,” Buttercup said as she put him on the cot in the room. She kissed his forehead and walked out of the room. Did he think that she was a bad mother? Was she a bad mother? Buttercup walked to her office and locked the door. She sat in her chair. The tears just fell as soon as she laid her head on her desk. It was a few minutes before there was a knock on the door.  
“Come in,” Buttercup spoke as she wiped the tears off the desk. Butch walked through the door and sat down on her desk. He never was one for rules, was he?  
“Hey, are you doing ok? Your sisters said that you might be in here.”  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Don't worry about me. I am so sorry about him interrupting dinner. He knows so much better. How is your dinner so far?” Buttercup was just trying to distract him from the idea that she wasn’t ok.  
“Dinner is amazing! I can’t believe you are the owner of this place! Do you cook all the food too?” he asked her. He had a little bit of a spark in his eyes. She always saw that on tv, when he would get that interception and when he would do interviews. She remembers that when they snuck out and did their prom by themselves, in nothing but leather jackets, black pants, and green shirts.  
“I don’t cook unless it becomes really serious in the kitchen or there is a celebrity in the dining room. I teach everyone my recipes but I do most of the prep work myself so no one knows my secret recipes,” she winks at him and he laughed at her. She smiled a little at the sound of his husky laugh.  
“I feel that his outburst was my fault. I asked him if he had a dad and he said no but we both know that is not true,” Butch looked at her with nothing but seriousness in his eyes.  
“Well, I knew this day would come but I never thought that he would call me a bad mother,” she spoke and felt the tears start to build up again.  
“Butterfly, we both know that you are not a bad mother at all. He is so lucky to have a wonderful mother like you. And I know the Professor would be proud of you too. I am sorry about his death but you know that he is now always with you.” By now, the tears that she has been holding in all the tears from this afternoon to hearing their son saying that he doesn’t want her as a mother anymore completely started to flow like a waterfall.  
Butch got down and hugged her as tight as she would allow him. She decided to let him do something that she never thought that she would again.  
“Butch, can you come let me sit?” She asked him with tears running down her face. She let him sit down in the chair and she just cuddled up to him in the chair. She was the toughest fighter but she never could be tough around him. She cried into his shoulder as she knew it was time to finally tell him the truth. She couldn’t hide it anymore, as much as it was going to hurt telling him.  
“Butch? I have to tell you something”  
“Yeah Butterfly?”  
“Bruce isn’t just a half super. He is a full super. He’s” she paused, trying to see if she would get it before she had to say it.  
“Baby, you're kidding.”  
“Nope, he’s your son.”

Butch couldn’t believe it. He had a kid. He had a kid with the woman that he loved and she never told him.  
“Why didn’t you tell me!” Butch was upset at her. He had this wonderful baby boy and he never knew.  
“I’m so sorry. I didn’t know until 3 months later and you were off with some other girl by then and getting into the major leagues and you deserved to be that amazing football player. I was never going to let you go back on your dreams because of us!”  
“You still should have told me! I would have worked it out, Buttercup!”  
“No! You deserved to be happy and do what you love! I made this decision before I even found out! You needed your dreams to achieve! Don't you realize that I still love you, asshole!” she stopped and finally admitted it.  
“I love you too Buttercup Mira Utonium. You have no idea how long I have been waiting to hear that from you after all these years. Now there is my toughest fighter. You don’t believe in love but can we please try? I’ll do anything you ask, even never talk again! I just want to be there for you and him. I have practice but I’d love to be around for Bruce’s birthday party next week. I want to be there for him. He deserves to have a dad. Just, Buttercup, let me in ok?” Butch had every intention to be there for her and their son.  
“Maybe, but you have a lot of work ahead of you ok?” Buttercup asked. Although she was right, he couldn't resist those sweet lips of hers that tasted like green apples and a tiny bit of mint.  
He went in for a kiss. He put his lips on hers and kissed her with passion. She kissed right back as he felt her waiting for him to bite her lip again with his teeth. He happily obliged as he bit her lip gently with his canines that he happened to love. He released from her lips and moved gently down to her neck. He kissed and gently nibbled her neck, careful not to leave any love marks on the first day. She let out a moan that made him almost lose control completely. He pushed her back against the wall for that one.  
As he put his forehead against hers, he spoke “you're so beautiful.” He then continued to kiss her neck like that until she moaned a little louder this time. “Butterfly, you have to control yourself. How improper.”  
“Butch, c’mon. Your family, remember? They are waiting for you to come back so they can have dessert?” she asked him. He pulled off her neck and kissed her cheek and lips again.  
“Don’t worry about it. The boys are catching up with your sisters. Let them have a little fun while we do huh?”  
“Butch! I have a business to run! You know we can’t!”  
“They are probably going to fuck tonight,” Butch told her. She just smiled at him. Butch decided that maybe she could get some too one day.  
“Do you want any dessert love? I know you enjoy a dark chocolate cake,” he wiggled his eyebrows at her and she just laughed at him.  
“I do enjoy the cake but I have to close down the restaurant for the night and take care of Bruce. I believe he’s learned his lesson from me,” Buttercup replied. She got off his lap and he held her hand nice and close. He knew that this is where he belongs, at her side.  
They walked out of the door to be greeted by Bruce and his little green blanket that Buttercup gave him when he was born.  
“Mommy, I’m sowwy,” He said as he was starting to cry again. Buttercup bent down to pick up the little boy and hugged him close. The little boy just had silent cries as he cuddled into his mother’s shoulder.  
“I know you didn’t mean it, did you, pumpkin?”  
“No mommy.”  
“Are we going to tell him?” Butch whispered into Buttercup’s other ear. Butch knew that he probably needed to earn his son’s trust first. Wow, saying his son sounded great.  
“We will once he gets comfortable around us ok? He is very protective of me with guys. He doesn’t want to get replaced. Reminds me of someone I know,” Buttercup looked at Butch with a smile. He knew that she was talking about him. He laughed with her and kissed her cheek.  
“So bud, what do you think of me being around more?” Butch asked Bruce, hoping for a good reaction.  
“Really? Why?” Bruce was a pretty smart kid.  
“Mommy and I are good friends. I want to spend more time with her and you. So what do you think?” Butch asked as he ruffled his hair. Bruce just smiled.  
“Yes! Is that ok, mommy?” Bruce gave her the big doe eyes.  
“Yes my little love, he is going to be around. I want him around. Maybe he can teach you more football talent.”  
Bruce just nodded with his killer smile and grabbed at Butch for a big hug. Butch just smiled and saw his smile in the kid. The spiky hair and everything about the kid should have made him notice before but Butch was honestly just happy to have his girl and a baby boy now. Bruce wrapped his arms around Butch’s neck and snuggled into his chest.  
“Can you stay tonight, daddy?” He asked and Buttercup just smiled. Of course, the little one didn’t know that Butch was his actual dad but what was fascinating is that it never felt weird. It felt quite right.  
“I’m staying tonight, hopefully. Is that ok Butterfly?” Buttercup just nodded. Butch put Bruce down on the ground and he grabbed both of his parents’ hands.  
“Mommy! Daddy! Can we go have dessert? I heard Daddy say that Mommy wanted cake.”  
“Yes, we’re going to put all the cake in mommy’s tummy,” Butch just teased Buttercup and kissed her forehead. She just laughed and punched him lightly in the arm. She wrapped her arm around his. The little family walked out and Buttercup closed the restaurant.  
Butch joined the two that night at her house. The three enjoyed a piece of chocolate cake each, with just enough sugar to make sure they could all sleep well.  
“Goodnight my little ball of spice,” Buttercup said as she kissed Bruce’s forehead as she tucked him in.  
Butch watched outside and let Buttercup close the door before snatching her up and taking her to bed. Butch carried her into the room and just watched her as she walked to the bathroom. He prayed that tonight, he would finally be able to treat her again. She walked out in a small pair of green shorts and a black tank top. He stripped down to just his boxers and met her halfway. He cupped her cheek and kissed her with so much passion, her knees buckled. He tossed her on her bed and they went to sleep 3 hours later, cuddling all night.

A few months later:  
“Mommy! We’re late!” Bruce yelled at the bottom of the stairs. He was wearing his suit. It was a green dress shirt with black pants and a black jacket. The tie was a simple black as well. Bruce was putting up a fuss because he didn’t want to miss daddy’s award. By now, the two parents told him that Butch was his father and Bruce couldn’t be any happier to finally have a dad.  
“I’m coming pumpkin!” Buttercup yelled from her room. Usually, she was a quick changer but today, she wanted to look somewhat decent for this event. She came down the stairs in a green dress. It was a mermaid style dress, starting as black on the top and fading to dark green. She had her hair pinned back so that her face could show. It was a simple brown smokey eye, mascara, and clear lip gloss. She ran down the stairs in her simple green heels and stopped to pick up Bruce.  
“You ready?” She asked him. He nodded and they locked up the house. Butch decided to fly so they took the car. Although he wasn’t supposed to, Buttercup let the little one sit in the front seat because today was a good day.  
The drive was super easy as there was no traffic to the stadium but the stadium was packed. The award ceremonies were always busy but she never thought it was ever this crazy.  
“Mommy! C’mon! Daddy and everyone are waiting for us!” Bruce yelled as she was being dragged by him. She laughed, grabbed him, and flew over the stadium wall to find her family. She does love using her powers.  
“Always late, Buttercup,” Blossom said as she hugged her sister and nephew. Bubbles came in for the hug too. Buttercup nodded at her new brothers-in-law in some formality. Bubbles are now engaged to Boomer and Blossom is dating Brick.  
“It didn’t start did it?” she asked. They shook their heads no. Buttercup sighed a little in relief. She felt a pair of arms snake around her waist. Buttercup growled as the voice whispered in her ear, “you look mighty sexy, Butterfly.”  
“ Butch! You know better than to scare me like that. Not scared, more concerned that someone was creeping on me.”  
“Baby, you know I can’t resist touching you, especially when you dress up for me.” Buttercup rolled her eyes and kissed Butch on the cheek.  
“Aren't you supposed to be on the stage?” Brick asked as the lights dimmed.  
“Shit! I’ll see you guys later. Love you Turbo,” he kissed Bruce’s forehead. He decided on that nickname after an incident involving a sonic video game and a complete search party after.  
“Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen. It is my greatest pleasure to announce that this year’s MVP is one of the hardest working guys this league has ever had. He is extremely loyal to his team, a fantastic player, and a great person on the inside as well. Although he is a troublemaker sometimes, he has donated over 10 million dollars to charities all over the country, saying that he needs to make up for all the terrible things he did in his childhood. I know that his wonderful family couldn’t be any more proud of him, so it with the deepest pride that this year’s award goes to Butch Jojo! Butch, please come on up here!” the crowd went wild as he took the stage. His chest filled with pride and joy. Although a lot has changed, his game has gotten even better and he finally has something other than football and his brothers in his life.  
“I am only going to say a few words since I am the more active type of guy but thank you all for the support and cheering this year. I just am hoping to have many more. I’d like to thank my wonderful wife and lovely son for coming into my life and I just hope that I will always make you proud. Thank you to all of my fans and next year!” he raised the trophy high and was congratulated by the roaring crowds and his fellow players. He walked down to his family and received all super-strength hugs.  
“This was all thanks to you my love” he placed the trophy down and cupped Buttercup’s cheek. “You made my life so much better. Thank you for walking right back into my life and making me the best person I can be. I love you Butterfly.” He kissed her in front of everyone. And this was all thanks to her and her wonderful Italian restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first PPG writing that I am posting. Hopefully, you all enjoy it! I have been working on other projects recently and I can't wait to publish those too. I love hearing feedback, even if it not the most positive, it definitely helps my writing! Please read, enjoy, and review if you want! Thank you :)


End file.
